wiki305fandomcom-20200213-history
Powell st Festival
Introducing Technology to our Children (Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico) To talk about how technology affects or benefits young learner’s first we have to think about is the country ready for it, and particularly our state and not even the state are students and teachers ready for it? I tried to look for information about how technology affects and benefits our students nowadays but to be honest I was missing the big picture. First we have to think about the Cognitive abilities our kids have, their age and then we have to look for the social aspects and not to mention are the teachers prepared to give classes using technology? Under what circumstances are we teaching and what are we going to teach our children, are we giving them information or pseudo information? These are some of the questions we should ask ourselves before introducing technology to our classrooms. We live in a society were technology is used to entertain infants, and recently is being used to help them to learn. Most of the public schools in Nuevo Leon have a small laboratory where children can use a computer but, don’t know how to use it to their advantage because it is used primarily by their parents as a distraction. So technically speaking we have kids who know and can use technology but they need a proper guidance to use it on their favor. One of the main benefits that comes when teaching with technology is that children would be prepared and would be at the same level of first world students, they will know how to manipulate technology to their advantage and become autonomous learners or self-learner’s, but we have to be very careful not all information on the internet its accurate. At the moment we are talking about children therefore it is easier for us (Teachers) to provide accurate information but we have to be cautious in how we transmit information and how we can turn it into knowledge. Kids from 3 to 7 years old are prefect to manipulate technology with the now so called tablets. Children can experiment in a safety environment the real world, they can create and manipulate to their will this would help us to make them more creative and independent. But what happens with their perception on reality? For some kids might change, it all depends on how the teacher uses technology and we would need to develop software’s not too complicated for kids and give instruction to our teachers and so on. The software’s would be developed according to our children’s age, cognitive development, physical abilities and learning styles. Secondly what kind of activities are we going to give our children, it would be good to give them real life problems and for them to try to resolve them, as well I think technology its perfect to teach vocabulary with images yet again we have to choose our images very well. There’s still a lot of work to do to implement technology into our classrooms but we need to start doing it in small doses, children need to experiment touch and socialize, if we give them classes full of technology what would happened is a denaturalization. Humans are meant to be with other humans and animals, we need to socialize and communicate, if our kids start communicating with computers we would lose the whole meaning of languages. Technology it’s important but it’s also important to use our basic resources to use our instincts, in this globalization era it’s best to have a balance between those two, technology can be useful but it can also be distracting our kids from reality. I believe that we as teachers, parents, and relatives need to help them learn how to use technology but not to entertain but to learn.